1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable bracket of a chair in which a supporting plate is capable of being adjusted toward any desired angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chair is used in reading a book and supporting a note book. As an example, an aero chair includes a conventional supporting plate disposed on a back side of a front chair. A user sitting on a back chair can place the book or the note book on the supporting plate, but an arrangement has to provide the front and back chairs, thus consuming installation cost.
Even though the supporting plate is connected with armrests of the chair, such a conventional supporting plate can not be adjusted towards a desired angle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.